The Tears I Cry
by Uke Suzaku lover
Summary: violence and blood don't like don't read. Kaito is the regular vocaloid singer but has a side job as a police man, when he goes to an orphanage to rescue kids he finds one in a hidden room and has the feeling they've met before. the rating is T now but might change not sure. Len x Kaito


(This is all Kaito's Pov, he is a police officer+ a singer, and in this story Len is 5 years older than Rin)

"Okay men, remember any resistance take them into the station and serch the area for the children, I've been informed there is at least seventeen."

"Yes sir, Kaito-sama" my men ran to the door and burst into the small orphanage, my team was here because we had received information from an anonymous source that the children in this orphanage are being abused, and the woman running it was using the state money for herself instead of using it on the children.

"Okay group 1 , remember do not hurt the owner just bring her in! Group 2 get the children out of here, and group 3 secure the outer area to make sure no one escapes! Okay man lets do this!"

I ran through the orphanage finding the children, each time one asked what was going I just said that we would explain later and that they were safe with us. I evacuated the last child but as I was carrying the last one out the child stirred in my arms and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked quietly

"There's one more..my brother is still in there, don't know where she's holding him, he tried to protect me and she beat him and locked him away somewhere."

With that the child passed out in my arms and I passed her to another's arms

"Take care of that child there's one more we didn't know about I'm going back in."

The woman who was being held by two of my officers yelled after me

"You'll never find that kid, but even if you did you wouldn't like what you find!" she sound crazy and laughed loudly.

I rushed to here

"Where did you put the kid?"

"Hehe, he was such a bad child, he deserved what happened to him!"

"Get her out of my sight,*sigh* okay group 2 come with back into the building see if you can find one more child!"

I ran through many rooms but couldn't find the child 'where was he?' as I was running i tripped on a rug and didn't notice the stairs, as I fell I reached out and snagged a rung on the railing and it moved under my hand but supported me. I got up and noticed what I had pulled up looked lie a hidden switch. The stairs behind fell away reveling a hidden chamber under the orphanage.

I took out my walkie-talkie and spoke into it urgently "group 2 come to the second floor landing and stand guard by the stairs."

"On our way sir."

I pocketed the device and started my climb down the stairs, at the bottom of the steps I came to a small room. The room was dimly lit and I couldn't see well, I took out my flash light and scanned the area with it. All I saw was a pile of gray and red rags and to my horror blood spatters on the wall.

I didn't find the child, I was getting worried, I was about to go back to the stairs when I heard a small cry like an animal in pain.

I turned back and remembered the pile of gray fabric, it couldn't be the pile was so small, but I ran to it and found a child.

What I found made me want to throw up the child had a bloody line running across his eye which was clouded with blindness, his arm was bent at the strangest angle, and when I looked at the legs I could feel my legs hurt too, the childs legs were scared and red as an if they had boiling thrown on them.

I searched the boy for further injury and he seemed fine. I looked at the child and studied his features, he had blond hair which was grimy from the floor and flecked with dried blood, he was small and seemed starved.

"Kaito- sama are you okay, have you found the child?" yelled one of the men from my team

"Yeah i'm fine, and I have the child with me here, get an ambulance this one needs medical treatment right away!"

I took the child in my arms, as I was lifting him he let out a strangled cry of pain. Thats when I notice the piece of metal potruding from the childs stomach.

"Shit."

I took out my walkie-talkie we need a stretcher down here I can't move the child."

"Okay we'll tell them your site."

Moments later a stretcher appeared and the medics slowly put the child on it

I followed them out, and the child from earlier rushed to the stretcher crying

"Big brother are you okay please Big brother answer me are you okay?!"

So the child's name was Len?

"You are his sister right?" I asked the girl who was trying to follow the stretcher but had tripped and fallen.

*sniffle*"Yeah, I'm big brothers sister Rin, big brothers my only family, he was trying to protect me."

"Well, I have to go with him to the hospital would you like to come with me?"

*sniffle* "Yeah"

"I lead her to the ambulance and helped her in, we sat to one side of the stretcher and watched as the medic stuck an IV into Len's arm. We reached the hospital and the medics wheeled him away, Rin tried running after him but I stopped her.

"We can't go with him all we can do is wait to see how it turns out."

"But, I want to go with big brother."

"I'm sorry we can't."

I brought the child to one of the waiting chairs and sat her down, she soon feel asleep. I was so tired but I was worried about this child called Len, but for a strange reason I felt as an If I had met this child before.


End file.
